Party Mayhem
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: Even though I was embarrassed, I had to apologize. "Dude, I'm sorry! I shoved 'Max the Bear' in his or her boobs earlier this morning, and I wanted to make sure it was you before I apologized!" I tried to explain, all my words rushing out of my mouth. Iggy started to laugh. "So you're telling me, you felt up Max?" "Umm... Yeah." He laughed more. "Man that's GOLD!" AU, AH, FAXXX!


**:-: Party Mayhem :-:**

* * *

**:-: MPOV :-:**

With a sigh, I grabbed my mask and put it under my left arm. _Another long day... _I thought, stuffing the full body suit and head piece into my car.

Although I began at work only a week ago, I was beginning to hate it. I mean, working for _four_ hours, in a _full bear costume_, high-fiving little kids and talking in this ridiculous voice, at a kids birthday party and fun place, would annoy you too, wouldn't it?

I work at _Party Mayhem_, hiding in a white, fluffy bear costume, going by the name _Max_. Which is an odd coincidence, seeing my name's actually Maximum Martinez.

But you'd never think I was a girl if you saw me at work. I mean, my name is _Max_, I'm hiding in a freaking _bear suit_, and the head piece _distorts_ my voice, so even if it sounded _slightly_feminine in that voice I had to use, there was no chance behind the mask.

Who am I kidding? I didn't care a crap either way. Except when girls try to hit on you. Which is just _weird_.

By the time I arrived at Party Mayhem, it was 9:30 – thirty minutes until opening time. I walked through the double doors, in a sluggish manner, wanting to drag my 'work attire' on the ground, for all to step on.

Truthfully, when I signed up for this job, I thought I would be one of those people who like, watched the bouncy houses for safety and stuff. I was CPR and First Aid certified, after all.

However, during the job interview, they failed to mention the fact that the lowest crew member gets to wear _the suit_.

So that's why I'm here.

Ella, another girl who worked with me, was already there, at the front desk, prepping for the days work. "Hey Max," she said with a smile.

I tried to smile back – I really did – but it ended up as more of a grimace. She sighed and looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry, Max," Ella said. "As soon as they hire someone else, you'll be moved up."

With a nod, I headed towards the 'Employees Only' room. "Oh, and Max?" Ella asked. "Lissa's working today."

"Seriously?" I asked with a groan. I've only known Lissa for a couple of days, but I've grown to kind of hate her, even though it's _really_ hard to. She's not a slut, but she just... flirts with every hot guy in a 10-feet radius, while I get the psycho girls who like fluffy bears. And believe me, there's a lot of hot guys accompanying their little brothers or sisters.

Not that I'm jealous, of course – I'm just freaked out by the girls.

Lissa's sitting on the bench by her locker, fixing up her make-up. "Hey Max!" Lissa chirped. Oh, there's another thing to try and dislike about her; she was one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. So sweet, it almost seemed _fake_. But it was completely genuine.

I nod in her direction, trying to ignore her, but Lissa keeps talking animatedly. "Guess what?" she asks in her bright voice, as she brushes her naturally red hair straight. Lissa continues without a response from me. "Fang's coming today!"

My body stiffens midway of pulling my shirt off, revealing my tank-top clad stomach. "Fang?" I asked. "Who's that?"

_Why are you such an idiot, Max? _I know who Fang is. He's the big brother to one of the most adorable little girls you'd ever meet, Angel, and not too bad looking himself. _Who am I kidding? He looks like a Greek god._

_Eh hem. _Anyway, Lissa thinks Angel's a devil – (Angel told me she didn't like Lissa very much because she flirted with her brother a lot) – but is absolutely in love with Fang. They both came quite frequently, since they – _Angel_ – had a membership here.

She was my favorite visitor. Fang, however, was Lissa's.

Lissa giggled. "The most hottest guy on Earth! I mean, have you seen his dark, bottomless eyes, that you could just melt and get lost in? Or his smooth, black hair? Or that jaw line!_Ohmygod_," she sighed dreamily.

I, however, sighed in annoyance, and continued to change into my costume. The bear suit itself wasn't very heavy, and was actually quite comfortable to wear, even though it was large. The head, on the other hand, felt like a ton of bricks.

Pulling my dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail, I walked out of the girl's locker room, blocking out Lissa's dreamy voice.

**:-:-:-:**

Angel was the first person in, and she came right up to me and hugged me. "Max!" she squealed in her adorable voice.

I smiled down at her, even though it was covered by my head suit. "Hi, Angel," I said softly, not using my 'voice'.

Fang came over to where we were, gave his sister a hug, and told her to have fun. So, Angel grabbed my hand, and I led her to the bouncy-house arena.

"How are you, Honey?" I asked her sweetly.

She was bouncing in one of the houses, her golden locks bouncing up and down, and her blue eyes shining wildly. Stopping for a moment, she leaned on the outer protective netting and grinned at me. "Amazing!" Angel replied, giving me a little twirl.

Angel's blue eyes glanced over to where Fang was standing, and crinkled in disgust. "Does she not understand that this is a safe _children_ environment?" Lissa was shamelessly flirting with her older brother.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. I mean, a _seven year old_ just said that! "Oh come on, Angel, Lissa's a nice person," I replied.

Wait. Did I _really_ just say _that_? It's actually true, but still!

"Your face says different," Angel replied, an evil looking smile on her face as she continued with her bouncing.

"Ange, you can't _see_ my face."

She shrugged innocently. "I can just tell."

I glared at her through my mask, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

**:-: FPOV :-:**

Truthfully, Lissa bores me. She's a nice girl, but everything about her was just too... what's the word... _bright_. If you look at me, I'm not the brightest – color-wise – person. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes – yeah, not much of a variety.

So if you would like a pretty girl flirting her butt off with you, I'll gladly switch places with you. Hell, I'd switch places with Angel, and go bounce on those fun house things, with that creepy bear-guy – Max? – watching me.

I think Lissa knew she lost my attention, and went silent for a few minutes.

"Oh my God, Fang! Max just pushed your sister off the stairs!" Lissa cried, something that looked like horrification on her face. I turned around, to sure enough, see Angel on the ground, and anger surged through me.

I ran over to where Angel was, and helped her up. "Ange, are you okay?" I hugged her to my body, patting down her fluffy hair.

She nodded, and I let go of her, facing Max the Bear. "Who the hell do think you are, man? Going around, pushing innocent little girls down steps? That could've hurt her! What the hell?" I asked angrily, and before I knew it, I brought my hands up, shoving him in the chest, hard.

_Whoa! He's got boobs?_

I shook my head out, thinking I was just hallucinating. Then, I grabbed Angel's hand, and walked out of _Party Mayhem_, despite what Angel was saying. I couldn't focus, still appalled at who would do such a thing.

When we reached the car, and I made sure Angel was buckled in properly with her bear in her arms, I finally listened to what Angel was saying.

Tears were streaming down her ivory cheeks, her nose red. "Fang!" she cried, causing my face to immediately soften. "Why'd you push Max?"

"Angel, he pushed you down the steps! It wasn't very nice..." I tried to explain.

Her tears stopped, although she was still sniffling, and she looked at me curiously. "What do you mean? Max didn't push me at all!"

My eyebrows furrowed. _Did Lissa lie to me? Why would she do that? _"Did Lissa tell you that?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, still concerned. _What's Lissa's problem, then?_

"Fang, can we go back?" Angel pleaded. "Please?"

Again, I nodded, almost as if I was in a trance, as I started the engine up. "Maybe after lunch, honey."

_So, Lissa lied to me... for attention? Max the Bear didn't hurt Angel, and has boobs... _Maybe I've felt up girls before, but maybe I haven't, but either way, those were legitimate breasts. _Did that mean...?_

"Angel?" I asked.

"Mm?" her light voice replied.

"Is the bear... a girl?"

There was no response. When I turned around to check on her at a red light, I saw she had fallen asleep. With a sigh, I decided I would find out when we returned after lunch.

**:-:-:-:**

As soon as we entered Party Mayhem, Angel ran up to a girl and hugged her, similar to how she hugged Max the Bear earlier. Which reminds me; I should apologize to the bear... And see what gender it is.

I walked up to Angel and the girl she was talking intently too. When Angel saw me approach, she grabbed my hand and brought me to the girl.

"This is Fang, my brother I was talking about!" Angel said excitedly.

_Whoa. Just whoa. _This girl was... pretty gorgeous. She was in a black tanktop and tights, her sunstreaked blonde hair in a messy ponytail, and a light sheet of sweat covering her forehead, but managed to look sexy while doing it. Her chocolately brown eyes looked at me, a single eyebrow raised, and her lips were quirked downwards into a frown.

I held my hand out. "Fang."

Her eyes glanced down to my outstretched hand, and then to my face, a look of disgust on it. Angel looked like she wanted to crack up. Slowly, I took back my hand, and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Do you work here?"

Now it looked like both of them wanted to laugh. "Yeah, I do. I'm Max," the girl said, her voice light, as she looked at me amusedly.

_Max... _Wait. Does that mean this is 'Max the Bear'? _Crap._

"Hey Angel!" a voice called. She grinned at the white bear, and I sighed. It wasn't the Max in front of me.

"Iggy!" she cried, giving him a hug. The bear came up towards us, and Max smiled up at the bear as well.

"Hi, Iggy," she said, punching his chest lightly.

_Did she feel boobs there too?_

Crud. What the hell am I thinking now?

"Max, can you please come play with me? You never get to!" Angel begged, looking up at her with her wide, blue eyes. Max gave her an easy smile, and the two of them walked into the bouncy room, hand in hand.

"So you're Angel's big brother?" Max the Bear, or Iggy, asked. I nodded. He held a hand out so we could do one of those man-hugs, and I took that chance to see if he had boobs. He pulled back quickly. "WTF, bro? Are you trying to feel me up?"

My face turned red, as Max the Bear took off his head piece, revealing a strawberry blonde head, and pale blue eyes — most definitely a guy. He shook his head at me disgustedly, shoved the bear head back on, and stormed into the play-area.

Even though I was thoroughly embarrassed, — again — I had to apologize. "Dude, I'm sorry! I shoved 'Max the Bear' in his or her boobs earlier this morning, and I wanted to make sure it was you before I apologized!" I tried to explain, all my words rushing out of my mouth.

Max the Bear started to laugh. "So you're telling me, you felt up _Max_?"

"Umm... Yeah."

He laughed more. "Man, that's _gold_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Needless to say, I left him after that.

**:-:-:-:**

The next Saturday, Angel dragged me to Party Mayhem again. Before, she'd just have to ask, and I'd take her, but now, she _really_ had to beg. In all honesty, I didn't want to meet the morning Max the Bear, _or_ the afternoon Max the Bear.

Yet here I am, with the morning Max the Bear right in front of me. I know this is the... female one... since I can see the slight indent under her chest... Not that I'm a pervert or anything. It's just more... noticable if you're looking for it.

When you're in an awkward position, do _not_ blurt out random things. Such as, oh, I don't know, "You have boobs."

Take that piece of advice from someone who knows what it feels like. For example:

"You have boobs," I said bluntly, staring at Max the Bear. I could practically hear her snort from behind her mask.

"Yeah. I'm a _girl_. And you have a dick. You're a _guy_," she told me in a retarded voice, like she was talking to a kindergartener.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at her response. _Maybe coming today wasn't so bad. _I watched Angel come up to where we were standing and talk animatedly with Max the Bear, as I looked around for Max... the girl. She was no where to be seen. I shrugged to myself; maybe she didn't work today.

"Max!" Angel squealed.

A sudden thought came rushing through my head. Why does Angel call this female Max the Bear, _Max_, and the male Max the Bear, _Iggy_? Did that mean that Max the Bear's name was actually…?

I turned to where Angel and Max the Bear were standing moments before, only to realize they had already left. With a groan, I headed out into the bouncy house arena in search of them.

By the time I had finally spotted them, it was almost 1:30 — _two_ hours since we arrived here. "Angel!" I cried, jogging across the room to head over to them.

She turned her head to face me, her blonde curls flying. "Fang!" Angel grinned when she saw me, her blue eyes wide with excitement and pearly white teeth smiling toothily up at me. I picked her up in my arms and spun her around once, as she squealed with laughter.

"Where were you all this time? I was looking for you!" I asked, kissing the tip of her nose. "Were you hiding from me?" I wondered teasingly.

Shaking her head, she giggled. "Max and I were at the big jungle gym maze thing!"

I smiled warmly at her, and turn to Max the Bear. "Hey, about last week, I'm really sorry about pushing you…" I apologized, trying to be as sincere as I could.

Max the Bear crossed his — her? — arms, and if they took of the mask, I'm sure he — she? — would be scowling at me. A moment passed, and Max the Bear uncrossed her arms with a soft sigh. They stepped closer to me, glancing over at Angel, who seemed to be urging her on to do something… What it was, I wasn't sure… Until Max the Bear brought up its arms and shoved me.

My eyes clamped shut for impact with the ground, while my hands flung out of my pockets, and grabbed Max the Bear's outstretched arms, bringing them to the ground with me. When I opened my eyes, I could see Max the Bear's head piece on the ground beside me.

Slowly, I turned my head to see whoever was on top of me, and my eyes met with widened chocolate brown ones, in shock and recognition.

"Max…"

:-:-:-:

_One Year Later-_

"So can I open my eyes yet?" Max asked, a small smile on her face. She was probably wondering where the hell I was taking her. I grinned to myself, wondering what her reaction would be.

After I had realized that Max the Bear was actually Max, the girl, I… well… internally freaked out. Max would say something different, but my spaz-attack was definitely on the inside. Either way, it seemed to cut the tension in half, and Max and Angel starting busting out laughing.

And then somehow, Max and I became friends… And then _more_ than friends.

"Nope," I smirked, knowing she wouldn't see it. "We're almost there though."

_Party Mayhem_ was still _Party Mayhem_, although some things were different. Ella was now the manager, and Max — with my help — was able to convince her to demote Lissa to 'Max the Bear', while Max took Lissa's place instead.

Tonight, we were going to somewhere special — somewhere that our beginning memories together started. I had rented the place out, after negotiating with its manager, who had happened to be Max's friend, so it was ours for the night.

I stopped the car in front of the entrance doors, and I could see Max perk up when she heard the engine cut off. "Are we —"

"We're here." _I hope she likes it…_ "You can open your eyes now…"

Slowly, she opened them, her chocolate brown eyes immediately widening in what looked like surprise and amusement. "Seriously, Fang? _Seriously?_" Max laughed lightly, her cheeks warming up.

I nodded looking at her anxiously. "I love it," Max sighed, softly cupping my face and bringing her lips to meet mine. "It's so sweet of you."

When we pulled apart from our kiss, I smiled at her, and we both got out of the car, standing in front of the entrance. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she hugged me around the waist. "Happy Anniversary, Max. I love you."

Kissing my cheek, she replied, "I love you too, Fang. I love you too."

If you haven't realized where I took her… Then you're slow, my friend. It was the place where we first met, thanks to Angel. It was the place where I first felt up a girl, a guy, and a bear. It was the place where I first asked her out.

It was _Party Mayhem_.


End file.
